legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Darius Dark
Darius Dark, also known as Darius the Creator, and the First Master of Darkness, created Ogaji parallel to Ninjago. When darkness arose in Ogaji, he was unable to destroy it, and was succumbed to evil. The then-elemental masters united together and sealed his spirit in a cursed book of magic. Hundreds of years later Samuel Shadorn found the book of Darkness and became the Knight of Darkness Bamos. Since then, Darius's power has been passed on to four others, Serces, Genesis, the Lost Queen, and Ben Rivers, before ultimately being sealed in the Gauntlet of Destruction, and lost forever. History Long before Time had a name there was the Oni and the Dragon. The two races lived together in the First Realm, and were eternally at war with each other... until one day, three children were born of the two worlds. The first child was named Hank, and when he couldn't decide a side to stay on- the Oni or the Dragon, he left their world to begin a new one, that being Ninjago. The second child was Darius. Darius knew his role in the war, which was to lead the Oni against the Dragons. When Hank left Home World to create Ninjago, Darius commanded a portion of his army to retrieve him. He went along with his army into the newborn realm, and became fascinated by it. He created the Oni Temple where he and his army took base, and placed it in his favorite place, Primeval's Eye. Darius fell in love with the world, and soon became impatient with the war. He ordered the Oni to leave, not before leaving his "insurance policy," (the Overlord) to deal with Hank. When Darius returned to Home World, he realized that he wanted more to life than the war, so inspired by his older brother, he left Home World to create his own world: Ogaji. Ogaji had many of the same ideas of Ninjago: where there is light there will always be darkness, and 16 Elemental Masters stood to serve their creator. He also created several magical artifacts; those including the Realm Crystal, for traveling between realms, the Time Temporal, for traveling between timelines, and the Doomforce, an artifact that would give Oni traits to its users. Darius lived in his world in peace for some time, until his Oni brethren sent over another Overlord to propose Darius' return to Home World. He declined, having become fond of the way his world was turning out, which the Overlord did not take lightly. Unlike his brother, Darius did not have a noble heart. His new world was built on spite, and his intentions would shape the way Ogaji would evolve over time. When Hank separated Ninjago, and disposed of the Overlord, Darius did not have the same luck. He did not know how to defeat his Overlord, and he was overcome by darkness, becoming the First Master of Darkness. The Elemental Masters of Ogaji now realized that they must destroy their creator before he destroyed them. With their combined power, they sealed the likes of the Overlord and Darius in books of magic, and subsequently burnt both of them. A few hundred years later, Samuel Shadorn found the Book of Darkness, and the spirit of Darius flowed through him, giving Samuel the Element of Darkness, and changing him to Bamos, the Knight of Darkness. Legacy Darius's power would be passed on to several people throughout Ogaji's history before ultimately being sealed in the Gauntlet of Creation: Bamos, Knight of Darkness (Samuel Shadorn) Hundreds of years after Darius was sealed in the Book of Darkness, Samuel found the very book, and was exposed to the Dark Element, and was transformed into the power hungry Bamos. He would later regain his power after being resurrected by his Watchers. Serces, Sorcerer of Shadows (Lukus Shadorn) Bamos's son, Lukas, would find the opposing book of Shadows in order to get revenge on his father for abandoning him, transforming him into the ruthless and despicable Serces. Serces met with his father, and stole his power after he killed him in a duel. Genesis, Deity of Existence (Genesis "G" Frost) After being kidnapped by Serces' forces, G would succumb to the Darkness, and kill Serces, obtaining the Element of Darkness and Shadows. The Lost Queen (Helga) Helga, once Princess of Ogaji, would inherit the Element of Darkness after Bamos' second and final defeat by gift from Eracna, one of her Oni Demon soldiers. Kirchon the Invincible (Ben Rivers) Ben Rivers accidentally discovered the Sword of Darkness, and with it, the Element sealed within it, and once again took on the evil persona of Kirchon the Invincible. Powers and Abilities '''Darkness- '''The ability to manipulate the physical dark, as well as black magic '''Creation- '''The ability to create something of nothing, even with magic '''Destruction- '''The ability to destroy anything with magic Notes * Darius is credited in Ogaji history books as "The First Airjitzu Master", when this isn't true as he did not invent Airjitzu, he merely incorporated it into the creation of his world. * Since he is technically the rightful heir to the Demon King Throne, whoever holds the Element of Darkness would also become the rightful Demon King. ** This title was taken during The Hero of Light by Garuhi, because he was the first Demon King's first son. Category:Darkness Category:Villains Category:Creator